beast_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcee
A former Autobot that fought in the Great War with the Autobots against the Decepticons but is she ready to fight in the Beast Wars with descendants of the Autobots, the Maximals and her great nephew Rattrap against descendants of the Decpeticons, the Predacons and with them is Airachnid, Arcee's arch enemy. History After the Great War After the Great War was over, the Elite Guard spotted Airachnid and her army of Insecticons on one of Cybertron's two moons. They sent a special team to capture the Insecticons and Airachnid. They were also five people to assist the special team on this mission were Bumblebee, Strongarm, Bulkhead, Smokescreen and Arcee. While the special team were capturing the Insecticons, Airachnid feld to Cybertron to avoid capture and Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Smokescreen and Strongarm follow her to cybertron to one of shockwave's abounded lab. What they discovered in shockwave's lab that he was giving his Predacons insects and arachnids forms which gives Arcee a chill. When they spotted Airachnid she fired her weapon at a control console and wires that was next to a tube that hold a predacon with a spider form in it as an electrical surge from the broken wires and control console that hold the spider predacon were going to hit strongarm but arcee save her but didn't get out of the way as the electrical surge hit arcee instead combing her body schematics with the spider predacon schematic as everyone watch what was happening to arcee an explosion occurred in the lab destroy almost everything and aloud Airachnid to get away as Bumblebee ask the others if there okay and if they found Arcee. All they found of arcee was a piece of her armor as Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Bulkhead and Strongarm mourned for the lose of Arcee. Bumblebee decided to go after Airachnid for what she did to arcee as they left the destroyed lab they didn't notice that arcee was still online but damaged and burned as she was going after bumblebee, smokescreen, bulkhead and strongarm she started to feel something strange in her head and body transforming her old body into a new body with a form of a spider from the predacon and felt an urge to get Airachnid for what she has done and attack anything she see as a threat and her mind slightly slip into insanity as bumblebee and the other catch up to Airachnid a huge spider came out of no where and bite Airachnid on the leg and beat her brutally as Airachnid tried to hold her own against the spider and ask the spider what is she but it spoke in a familiar voice to bumblebee and the others and Airachnid surprise to find arcee alive and different she throw Airachnid to a shopping center full of people as Airachnid was broken and damaged she ask arcee for mercy but instead arcee decided to eat Airachnid to know what it like to be afraid as she was going to eat her an elite guard officer tried to stop this but arcee attack him scaring everyone as bumblebee tell her to stop she look in a mirror and her hands and realize she has become a monster just like Airachnid as bumblebee tired to calm her down she pushed him away telling her friends to stay away from her bumblebee and the other just feel sad that the arcee they knew is gone and they put Airachnid in a special stasis pod that drains dark energon from her body and take her abilities away strongarm decided going after arcee if she needed help she looked high and low to find her but found a tunnel filled with spiderwebs as she venture deeper in the tunnel she was attack by arcee in her monstrous robot form she ask her to leave her lair but strongarm only wanted to help her with her conditions arcee tell strongarm that no one can help her because she is a dangerous thing to her friends and her people and ask strongarm to put her in a stasis pod so she won't hurt anybody until a cure can be found. The New Great War Category:Autobots Category:Heroes Category:Cybertronian Category:Fembots Category:Maximals